Tori and Jade go steady
by graciemae172
Summary: "So ... are we steady now?" Tori asked. "Only if you want to be..." Jade said, and looked down, facing the floor.


Jade and Tori were walking down the beach with their fingers intertwined and feet in the shallow sea. The sun was setting and the sky was getting darker. The air was warm. "Thankyou for today Jade, it really was amazing." Tori said, they both stopped to look at each other. "It's okay, anything for you" She kissed Tori on the forehead. They wrapped their arms tightly around each others bodies, before letting go and walking back to Jade's car. Jade opened the car door for Tori and closed it once she was in, and then walked around the drivers side and got in, closing the door afterwards.

They had a nice drive back to Tori's, they sang along to the top 40's, once they had arrived, Jade said: "Get some clothes and come back." Tori looked up Jade. " Okay, cos i have had such a good day i guess i will do what you and your beautiful face wants me to do." Tori wiggled her eyebrows and poked Jade in the cheek playfully.

Tori ran into her house and again, nobody was home, she ran upstairs and got some clothes, closed her door and ran back downstairs. She wrote a note and left it on the coffee table, it said:

To Trina, as you know Mom and Dad are out, i have left you some microwavable food in the fridge, put it in for 2 minutes. I'm at a friends house for the night.

Love you, Tori xxx

Quickly Tori was out the door and in Jade's car again. "So, Jade where are we going?" Tori asked. "My house." Jade answered without taking her eyes off of the road. "Um..why?" Tori asked another question. Jade stopped at a red light and when she answered she looked at Tori. "Because...well..um, sometimes, i get scared, im always home alone, and sometimes...i just need someone." Jade sighed. "Hey Jade, it's okay, if you ever want to come over my place. You don't need to feel uncomfortable asking these kind of things to me..." Tori exclaimed. "Thank you Tor." Jade whispered in reply. Tori put her hand on Jades leg and it made Jade shiver a little, but also made her feel safe. Around 15 minutes later she pulled up into her drive way.

"Well here we are...Tori? Toorrrii?" When she looked over at Tori she smiled when she saw her fast asleep in the chair. Jade took this moment to take a picture of the little cutie. Jade leant closer to Tori and stroked her arm, "Tori." she whispered, the other girl woke up slowly. "Huh?" Tori was a little confused. "We are at my house, you fell asleep." Jade flashed a little smile to Tori. "Oh god, Jade, im sorry." She blushed a lttle. "Oh it's okay..you looked cute." Jade didn't mean to let that last bit slip out, but she didn't show Tori that was a mistake.

They both got out of the car and walked into the house, again, nobody was home.

They both walked up into Jade's room, Tori didn't expect it to look like this, her room was white, with light wooden furniture. She walked over and sat next to Jade. She opened up her back pack and searched through it, her eyes widened when she realised she had forgotten some things. "Oh Jade, i feel so stupid, i forgot my pajama's and my...um..unde-" Tori's face went red. "Underwear?" Jade said, she didn't want to make Tori feel bad, but she did kind of find it pretty funny. Tori nodded and looked down. "It's okay, you don't have to be embarrassed." She rubbed Tori's back and then got up to pass her spare underwear. "Thanks Jade." Tori stood up and got changed in the bathroom, and walked back into Jade's room in just a bra and panties. Jade turned around from sorting her clothes out. "Oh shit...pj's sorry Tor." Jade was quite proud of herself to make Tori forget and come out in just that, and she had to admit, the latina looked good. She passed over a oversized t-shirt and checkered short-shorts. Tori just slipped them on infront of Jade because there would have been no point going into the bathroom just to put some things on over.

All of a sudden Jade started to undress. "Jade! What are you doing!?"

"Changing."

"infront of me?" Tori was freaking out a bit.

"Well yeah, i guess."

After Jade had finished getting dressed, she walked over to the girl on the other side of the room and gave her a big kiss on the lips. "So are we steady now?" Tori asked, a bit out of breath. "If you want to be" Jade said, then looked down at the floor. "Yes baby! I would love too!" Tori pecked Jade on the lips and then Jade picked Tori up and spun her around in circles.

"Well, baby, where am i sleeping tonight?" Tori asked. "Well, the sofa downstairs folds out into a bed, we have a guest room, but i would really like it if you came in here with me. in my bed... sometimes, i get really bad nightmares, and when i wake up, i just need a cuddle- do not tell anybody! Only you know!" Jade said. "awww that's soo CUTE!" Tori said. Tori cuddled into Jade even tighter and rested her head on Jade's chest and then Jade rested her head on Tori's.

Jade POV:

Tori must be real sleepy, and i just found out, when she gets sleepy, she's all confused, its like she looses all of her common sense. "Whup! Ouchh!" I heard from behind me, Tori fell off of my bed. Yeah, she must be pretty dang tired. "You 'kay baby?" i said as i helped her up from the floor. "MmmHmm..i think so." Tori said and she smiled at me, i smiled back. A few minutes later, Tori went into the bathroom.

"Grrrr! Jade can you help me with this?" i heard her shout through from the bathroom. I ran inside so i could help her with whatever she needed. Tori was stuck with the tap, even i have to admit, that time is really hard to get on sometimes, it gets jammed alot. I walked over to her and she sat on the toilet lid whilst i fixed it. I had to hit it a few times before it was working, and when i was finished i leant down and kissed her. She was really ditzy, she actually leant in further than she could and ended up slipping off the toilet onto the floor. I laughed on the inside a little, i had to admit, but i didn't say anything to her , because it would probably make her feel uneasy and awkward so i just helped her up.

Nobody's POV:

"thanks Jay." Tori said and Jade helped her up, then Jade left the room to let Tori have privacy, in whatever she was doing.

When Tori walked back into the room, Jade was already in bed, waiting for Tori to join her, "Hurry up babe, it's cold here without you" Jade teased Tori. But to be honest, it did make Tori speed up and get in faster. They snuggled up with one another. "Tori, I love you." Jade whispered. "I love you too Jade." Tori whispered back. With that, they both fell asleep and had the most best sleep either of them have ever had.


End file.
